A Day at the Fair
by nightviolets
Summary: Tohru and Haru take Kisa to the town fair. They're all having a great time until Kisa runs away without warning. Cutsie one-shot. Subtle TohruxHaru


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Fruits Basket.

* * *

Kisa looked up and smiled at Tohru and Haru on either side of her. They were holding hands walking along the road of the town fair. Her eyes widened when she saw the cotton candy stand. Kisa let go of Haru's hand and pointed at it.

"Go ahead. Haru will buy some for you," Tohru bent down to tell Kisa.

Giving Tohru a look, Haru pulled out his wallet and smiled as he gave Kisa the money to buy her treat.

"She's doing so well, don't you think?" Tohru adoringly looked at the tiny Sohma girl.

"Yeah. She likes you. You're really good with her," Haru turned to look at her as he spoke with deep grey eyes staring into hers. Tohru blushed at the intense look he gave her.

Kisa ran back to them and grabbed Tohru's hand. Swallowing the bright pink cotton candy stuffed into her mouth, she said, "Can I go on the carousel? Pleeeasee Tohru?"

Tohru couldn't resist her adorable pleading eyes. "Of course you can! Let's go!"

When they bought her a ticket and placed her in line Hatsuharu looked down at her. "Tohru will be waiting there for you." He pointed at a bench close to the ride's exit. "Come right over to us when you're done, ok?"

Kisa beamed at him. "Ok!" She giggled as she found a Bengal tiger on the ride, ironically.

* * *

Tohru watched Kisa closely on the ride, waving every time she came in sight. She noticed Haru looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Is there something wrong?" Tohru questioned.

"I'm just a bit jealous of you," he replied. Tohru looked for any sign of emotion in his face to no avail. He didn't seem upset but he certainly wasn't joking.

She looked at him with confusion, tilting her head slightly to the right. "What do you mean?" Her expression changed to show concern. "Is there something I did to wrong you?"

Haru laughed quietly at the urgency in her voice. She was so concerned about upsetting people, it was an endearing quality. "No, you're fine. I just meant how Kisa warmed up to you so quickly. She's like your tiny shadow." Haru looked up at the sky. "She's my family not yours. I feel that I should be the one she clings to, the one she feels safest with."

"Oh Haru..." She placed her hand on his. "Kisa cares about you so much. Her eyes light up when you talk to her and she runs to hug you whenever you visit her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Haru turned back to her and smiled. "How is it that you can make me feel better so easily?" He reached up and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes bore into hers.

Tohru turned bright red and looked down. "I...it's j-just.." She gave up trying to speak in fear she would embarrass herself. Haru lifted up her chin. Her eyes widened when she found his face just inches from hers. He kissed her gently and pulled away smiling.

Haru's smile immediately left his face when he noticed Kisa standing a few feet away. "Kisa? What's wrong, sweetie?" His stomach dropped when he saw tears flowing from her eyes. Haru got up to approach her when she didn't respond.

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!" She yelled. Haru froze in astonishment. Kisa rarely spoke to him let alone yelling at him. Kisa ran off ignoring his calls for her to return.

Haru looked back at Tohru with a mix of fear, confusion, and pain written all over his face. Tohru quickly stood to grab his hand. "C'mon, let's go find her," she said with encouragement in her eyes. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Haru wanted to kiss her again but knew he had to focus on finding Kisa.

"Let's split up. We can call each other if one of us finds her," Haru said.

"Ok," Tohru agreed letting go of his hand.

After searching for an hour checking rides and asking people manning booths if they had seen her, Tohru noticed the tiny figure of a girl curled up on a bench.

She approached cautiously being careful not to scare her off. "Kisa?" Tohru said quietly. The small girl looked at her with sad eyes. "Can I sit?" Kisa nodded and dropped her head into her knees again.

"I think I know what this is about." She placed a hand on the young Sohma's back. "I'm sorry about what you saw. I'm not quite sure what happened to be honest.." Tohru felt the blood rising to her face again. "Do you have a crush on Haru, Kisa?"

She nodded her head in reply. Tohru discreetly texted Haru where they were. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Haru arrived and knelt in front of Kisa. "What's going on?" He asked with concern.

Tohru answered for her. "She's upset after seeing us..erm...kiss."

"Kisa..." Haru took his hand in hers. "Tohru and I are not together. She said something to make me feel better and I kissed her, that's all. But I want you to know that no matter who I'm with, you'll always be my favorite girl."

Kisa looked up at this and smiled. "Now stand up so I can carry you on my back," he told her. Kisa's smile as she happily agreed.

With that cleared up, the three of them shared laughs and smiles all the way to Tohru's, planning their next outing together.


End file.
